1. Field of the Invention
Ignition cord and mild detonating cord, particularly a lead-free tin alloy composition for use as a sheath material for various explosive-pyrotechnic linear products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ HYNER et al Re. 29,239 HYNER et al. 3,881,919 DEITZ 2,180,139 REGNER 2,471,899 WEBER 2,867,550 GEHRING 3,112,700 SUZUKI et al. 3,433,156 MANKO 3,945,556 JANOSKI 3,290,366 BARRETT 4,422,381 TULMAN 4,806,309 LHYMN et al. 4,962,003 WALLEY 5,024,159 CANTERBERRY et al. 5,024,160 CANTERBERRY 5,062,365 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are discussed in a separately filed INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.